Battle of the ElemANTs
by Vergaux M.I.A
Summary: The Gaang get transported into the future where they meet the A.N.Ts, a group of teenagers who love to have fun. What happens when these personalites clash?
1. Burgulars of the Night

Hey!

I really think that my first attempt at this story sucked so don't hate me!

Thanks for the awesome inboxes and reviews guys!

Oh I almost forgot! Thanks to RockyPond I actually have the courage to write this again. Thanks!

I may edit my first attempt because it sucked (Not my best work).

I don't own Avatar The last Airbender

* * *

Aang's P.O.V

"Wake up, Aang!" Someone whispered, obviously trying to wake me up.

I open my eyes to find a fuming Sokka with an insane look in his eye.

"Someone took my boomerang!" Sokka shouted, not realizing I was the only one there with him.

I rubbed my stinging eyes. This is what happens when an Avatar doesn't get his proper sleep!

It has been a week since the Gaang and I defeated the Firelord. Well I really defeated him but they helped with other things.

Katara kissed me on the Balcony right after and I was literally on cloud nine. The only problem is…she hasn't talked to me since.

Every time I work up the nerve to talk to her she pretends like she has something to do, elsewhere an-

"Aang are you even listening to me?" Sokka said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah you were talking about that guy at the place…for the thing- Oh yeah the boomerang, right?" I lied nervously.

Luckily, Sokka dismissed this and I followed him quietly out of my heart raced as we passed Katara's room.

Everything was a blur as we were thrown across the room crashing into the wall in impact.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?!" Toph yelled. "I thought you were burglars!"

She stormed out of her room wearing her light green nightgown.

"Well does it look like we're burgulars?"I yelled blowing the dust off of my robe.

"Watch it twinkle toes!" She spat at me.

I quickly stopped my sentence. I may have defeated the Firelord but I wasn't ready to feel the wrath of Toph.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Sokka whispered.

I quieted down and I heard a scream in the distance.

"The sound is coming from the forest!" Toph yelled.

We ran towards the direction we heard the scream coming from.

Our house got farther and Farther and farther away as we went deeper into the forest.

Soon we were directly in front of where the scream was coming from.

Only it wasn't a scream.

The figure appeared as Sokka melted into the ground.

* * *

Now how was that?

Review and I'll definetly edit my first ettempt.

Thanks to RockyPond again for encouraging me.

Seymone ~


	2. Comare the stupidity

Hey! I know I have not been updating in a long time so sorry, I owe you guys one.

So here's chapter two of Battle of the ElemANTs

Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T Farm or Avatar the Last Airbender, Or the Jerry Springer Show, but someday…I will. *Evil laugh*

Note: This chapter will be the A. point of view.

* * *

Olive's POV

"A freaking art history exam!" I yell furiously. My specialty is being incredibly smart and no I have to waste my intelligence memorizing all the important art periods of time, then comparing and contrasting them with today's history.

Maybe I can not go to school the day we have the exam. I can pretend I'm sick or I can lie and say that I read in an article a meteorite will crash to earth. Even If I don't go to school, it'll jeopardize my perfect attendance record. Then where will I be? Whispering to strangers in the night? One of those complicated people whose lives have been ruined on the Jerry Springer Show? Or will I be asking a middle- aged man if he'd like coffee with his apple pie?

"Why can't we do an exam on the great depression, or animals ability to posses cognitive thought?" I ask Mr. Sullivan, the art teacher, hysterically. I look over to my right and I see Fletcher practically jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"Well this is art class so why would we be learning about the great depression?" Mr. Sullivan asks me. I rub my head because I don't have a witty intelligent comeback for the first time ever, and this is upsetting me.

After my traumatizing experience in art class, I decide to waste my free period on studying this crap so I can at least pull up a decent 'A'. I begin to pour over a book on 'the effect primary colors have on everyday life' when Angus comes up to me. I already know I'm in trouble.

"Olive what do you think I should do?!" He asks panicking. I watch him out the corner of my eye pacing back and fourth breathing extra hard.

"I think you should set yourself on fire" I say carelessly, turning the fifth page of the old book.

"No it's about this girl; she's new and incredibly hot." He answers. I raise my eyebrows. What the hell? What other girl at this school could he be in love with besides me?

I look up from the book and I roll my eyes. "What's her name?" I ask. He grins the most stupid grin of all grins.

"Ty Lee" He answers, gazing off out thee window. I know she must hate her parents.

"Okay… so what about this 'Ty Lee'" I ask uninterested. He has to be making this up to get me to be jealous.

"I want to take her to Chyna's concert tonight… with us."

* * *

Review!

I will be posting a new chapter to this once I finish editing it.

Stay sane,

~Seymone :)


	3. Please Read! :(

Hey guys,

So this is a update or whatever, I hoped I wouldn't have to ever do this but I have to. I feel like you guys need an explanation on why I haven't been updating. I would want the same.

I apologize that it has been like a century since I've updated on this story or any of mine in general. I've been having to do a lot of other stories on here and this is actually my first story on FF so I know I should be truly dedicated to this but I know I haven't been.

People also haven't been reviewing as much as I would like. I know you might be annoyed right now. I'm not a review whore, I just want comments on my stuff to know if I'm doing something right. I see like TONS of people reading this and I'm like, "Dude I exept guest!" That means NON- members of Fanfiction can review (If you didn't know that or not)

Anyway, I've been having a lot of homework and school work is rediculous.

Studying for the S.A.T's is kicking my ass.

My parents are getting a divorce and custody over me and my brother is frustrating me out. My little brother is rebelling and acting horribly because of the divorce and this breaks my heart because we're really close.

One of my Best Friends is six months pregnat and she keeps relying on me for crap even though SHE decided to get knocked up in High School!

I was sick last month and my birthday was December 21st last year so that pushed A LOT of things back. My Great-Grandmother is in the hospital also...

On FF I have a SYOT for 'The Hunger Games' and I'm doing a 'Saints Row' collaboration with my friend, Let Your Imagination Run Wild. I also have a story I'm using as a belated birthday present for another one of my friends on Fanfiction.

So I'm going through a lot so please don't hate me! Battle Of the ElemANTs will have to be put on hold untill I can find time to update.

I know and I'm truly sorry!

But I also want to thank everyone who has favorited me and reviewed this so far (There are little notes/thanks for you guys)...

*Bendergurl123

Me: Thanks so much, I'm really happy now!

*Peace Lover Hippie 1991

Me: You've reviewed twice, I have a regular reader! This means so much to me! Thanks :)

*Chokapikchoco

Me: You were the FIRST person ever to review my First story! Do you know how much that means to me?! Thank you anyway for always reading and leaving reviews!

*Rocky Pond

Me: You were the origanally the FIRST perosn to review my first version of this, which I deleted because I lost confidence, which you brought back up for me. Thank you! :)

*Princessbinas

I will continue when I have time, thanks for leaving a review!

*Guest

Thanks :)

Well, any advice for me that you have would be great on my situation.

I LOVE you guys and I'm sorry again!

Love,

~Seymone


	4. Zipper

I'M BACK BABY!

It's been a century since I've updated and I finally found some free time to continue this!

I've taken care of a few of my problems and I can now give my devoted attention to my favorite readers. (All of you)

So here it is, chapter three already, wow! Well really chapter four.

Don't hate me if the characters are a little different, they developed different personalities over the years but they still have their talents.

Chyna explains where the gang is now and they changes that they go through.

If you see these things with a number inside of it, '[]' it explains that number or name.

So I present to you, my latest masterpiece...

Disclaimer: Oh! I don't own A.N.T Farm or ATLA, I just own the characters you have never heard of. I'm just a huge fan that thought of this story while sneezing. 0-0

*SPOILER ALERT* I suggest you skip this part and come back up here to read the info!

[1] 'Anais' Pernunciation: (Uh-Niy-yeez)

[2] Skidmore didn't actually die, she retired but the students just say that.

[3] A college I created, it's mostly known for music.

* * *

Chyna's P.O.V

I'm not doing this.

"C'mon you have to, you signed up and everything!" Anais[1] exclaims grabbing my shoulders. I really find her annoying and it's hard for me to find people annoying. With her pretty raven dark hair and her pale blue eyes. All of the boy's ADORE her and it's really annoying. Anais is the president of the student body and her talent is fashion. She has the best clothes in school (That she designs and makes) and I have to admit she is really cool.

I see what Lexi meant by hating that I was the center of attention. But now Lexi, Cameron, and surprisingly Paisley all left for College so I guess I am the new Lexi in this situation.

Okay maybe I'm over reacting, she's probably just really friendly...

But that doesn't excuse the fact that she flirted with Fletcher yesterday, and with Angus. Ehem. Slut.

I was supposed to be in a concert to raise money that the school board was going to give to endangered pets or something. But she annoys me and I'm backing out. I was allergic to dogs anyway...

I shake my head one last time and she frowns. "Well, guess you won't make it onto the board... ever." She says pouting, throwing me her evilest glare and stomping away.

I shrug my shoulders as I walk down the hallway, unsure of where I'm going to go. I pass a statue of the new principle, Mr. Gordon. Two years ago, Ms. Skidmore died [2] and he became the new principle. He's also-

Oh... crap.

Anais's father.

What was I thinking? He's seriously going to fail me now in ALL of my classes once she tells him that I backed out of the fundraiser. There goes my chance to get into Cadence Academy of The Arts [3].

I sigh as I hear a guy scream.

"Look out!" I turn at the last moment when he crashes into me and I slip falling back as he tries to grab me by my waist. I shut my eyes preparing for the worst as I plummet to the floor, and hit my head on the plack of the statue. I open my eyes and I find a skateboard with the wheels off in different places and directions. The guy is hugging my waist while lying down on my... pelvic area...

"Could you get off me?" I ask trying to wiggle him off, the guy yelps in pain.

"My hair is caught in your zipper." He whines taking one hand off of my waist to his head. I can't help but laugh.

My laughing stops as he get's his hair out of my zipper and lifts his head up. His eyes are sea blue and he has tanned skin. He grins as I hear a large body of glass crash to the floor.


End file.
